Reborn
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Tragedy struck Malibu when teen sensation Hannah Montana dies in a plane crash at the sea, what relation does this has with a mysterious girl rescued by the S.S. Tipton two days after the disaster, specially because she's unable to remember who she is...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Malibu, California, Stewart Residency...

-Daddy!!! I'm old enough to go on my own, it's just an interview at a local Hawaii channel, they're even sending their private jet to get me!!! Come on!!! - Miley pleaded

-Look sweetheart, I'm perfectly aware that you're 16 and all but not even Lily will go with you.

-Come on, trust me, I'll be back for the presentation at the Staples center tomorrow night!!!

Robbie Ray walked to her.

-OK... maybe you're right... but you'll go to the station and then back to the airport all right?

Miley hugged him

-I PROMISE!!! Thank you Daddy!!!

At Seaview High, Miley tells Lily about it

-I'm surprised that your Dad is letting you go on your own... wish I could come but I have to captain the cheerleading team... you're not mad at me are you? -she asked

Miley hugged her.

-It's all right, just be ready for the concert OK?

-Oliver and I will wait for you at the airport.

The next morning Miley boarded the plane that took her to Malibu and her interview at a local TV station.

S.S. Tipton.

Mrs. Tutweiller briefs her classroom about the stop the ship will have three days later.

-So we're going to California? -Zack said excited.

-Yes Zack, that's our next stop after our visit to Japan. - Mrs. Tutweiller replied.

-That's so exciting!!! I have never been to California!!! -Bailey said

-I'll go shopping!!! -added London

That night a powerful storm hit the pacific ocean, Miley was scared and surprised that the pilot decided to fly under those conditions, even the stewardess refused to fly, not wanting to fail to her fans and to get her Dad upset she agreed to fly back to California.

-You sure we're going to be OK? -she asked.

-Don't worry I have flied on this conditions before - The pilot said reassuringly

At the S.S. Tipton Mr. Moseby watches the storm unveil from the bridge.

-Have you ever seen such a storm Captain? -he asked

-Yeah, it's going to last all night... you better make sure everyone is off deck. -he replied

-That's already been done, all passengers and students have been sent to their rooms and all doors leading to the decks are closed and locked.-he replied

-Sir, look, on the sky -one of the officers said alerting the captain to red and white lights that were barely visible on the sky.

-What jackass flies on such conditions? -The captain asked

-Should I get in contact sir? -the officer replied

-Yeah, let's find out who he is.

-This is the S., navigating en route to United States west coast, aircraft identify yourself please - the officer said.

-This is private flight 109, plane ID XT3875, flying from Honolulu to LAX, flight time one hour, four hours still MAYDAY MAYDAY!!! WE BEEN HIT BY LIGHTNING!!! MAYDAY!! MAYDAY!!!! POWER HAS BEEN LOST!!! REQUESTING ASSISTANCE!!! MAYDAY MAYDAY!!!

-Oh Dear God... - Mr. Moseby said as the plane plummeted to the seas not too far from their location.

In the distance they could saw the brightness of an explosion.

-Those poor souls... -said the Captain

-You don't think... survivors...

-No Mr. Moseby... I'm afraid not... Officer Lawrence notify the coast guard and set our course to where the plane fell...

-Yes sir. -he replied

LAX Airport, L.A.

-Come on Oliver, it's late!!! Miley is probably here already -Lily said as she pulled Oliver towards the terminal where Miley was supposed to arrive, she was already in her Lola outfit.

-OK OK, take it easy!!! - Oliver said trying to keep up.

After a few moments they arrived to the terminal.

-Hi Mr. Stewart!!! We're... here... what's going on? - Lily asked when she noticed that Robbie Ray had his face in his hands

If anyone had been looking, the would have seen a teenager with a red wig hugging an older man and falling to her knees crying after been told that her best friend, the most important person she had in the world had died on a plane accident.

The following day all news outlets ran the information, Hannah Montana, Malibu's teen sensation had died on a plane crash the night before. Robbie Ray managed to keep Miley's secret as such and nobody was told who she really was. Meanwhile at the S.S. Tipton the news were also known, two days after the accident and after the Captain reported that no survivors were found on the crash site...

-You OK Zack? -Kody said as he saw his brother sitting on the deck looking depressed.

-Guess so... its just that I always dreamed of meeting Hannah Montana...

-Cheer up... you'll meet somebody else...

-Yeah... sure...

Zack got up and began to look overboard, he was still deep in his thoughts when he saw an object moving in the water, Bailey arrived at that precise moment.

-Hi Zack

-Hi Bailey... do you have some binoculars?

-Why?

-Do you see that over there?

-Yeah but... what is it?

-That's what I want to know...

-Give me a sec I'll get some from my room

Moments later Bailey gave Zack the binoculars.

-Oh my God...

-What? What is it? -Bailey asked

-It's a person!!!

-I'll go get Mr. Moseby!!!

An hour later a teenage girl was pulled from the sea, she had brown hair and had bruises all over.

-Is she... -Mr. Moseby asked to the medical officer who was checking on her.

-She's alive, but weak... better take her to the infirmary -he commanded.

That afternoon Zack went to check on the mysterious girl.

-Can I come in? -he asked after knocking at the infirmary door.

-Come in Zack -the medical officer replied.

-So... how is she? -he asked

-Well, she's still unconscious but doing OK so far.

Zack walked over the bed, she seemed peaceful, without knowing why he caressed her forehead, the girl moaned and began to open her eyes

-Doctor, I think she's waking up -Zack said

The medical officer approached and checked on the girl.

-W... where... am I? -she asked

-This is the S.S. Tipton, we found you in the ocean holding to a piece of wood.

-Ocean... wood?

-I'm Zack Martin, I found you... what's your name?

-I... am... I... I'm sorry... but... I can't... remember... who I am...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn

Part 2

Author's note: Until Miley remembers who she is, I'll call her Emily as Zack will decide to call her.

-You don't remember your name? For real? - Zack asked

-Really... I can't...

-Well... can I call you... Emily until you remember?

-Guess so...

-Zack you better let her rest -The medical officer said

-Sure, I'll see you later.

At the bridge the captain talks to Mr. Moseby.

-Let everyone know that we deviated to Hawaii, one of the propellers got damaged with a piece of wreckage.

-Is it serious?

-No, we already checked and it's nothing that can't be fixed in a day-The captain replied

Later that day Mr. Moseby informed everyone of the situation, meanwhile Emily (Miley) had been released from the infirmary and Mr. Moseby gave her a room until they reached Los Angeles and could help her find out who she was. Bailey entered the room, London was already there and she just had brought Emily (Miley) a suitcase full of clothes.

-Hi, I'm London's roommate Bailey.

-Hi, I'm Emily, London just got here and brought me all these clothes - Emily (Miley) replied

-Really? that's so nice of you London, you brought her... MY CLOTHES?

-She needed something to wear, don't be so mean -said London

-And what exactly am I supposed to wear? -Bailey retorted

-The same ugly clothes you wear everyday? -replied London

Emily just watched the two teenagers argue, she felt something familiar, yet she couldn't picture what it was. Later that day and during their stay in Hawaii Zack invited Emily to walk on the beach, he couldn't understand why he felt so attracted to her nor why she seemed so familiar.

-So...haven't remembered anything about you yet? - Zack said

-No... the doctor said that amnesia takes long to recover...

Both sat in the sand letting the water touch their feet.

-You know... this is the second time I feel something familiar around me... - Emily said

-What are you feeling familiar?

-Everything... the beach... sitting here to think... the water touching my feet...

Zack got closer and hugged her.

-You'll remember, you'll see.

In Malibu things weren't so cheerful, Lily was devastated, the always air headed, bubbly girl turned into an always crying, sad and quiet girl, even two people who always picked on her noticed it.

-I don't like seeing her like this Amber...

-Yeah...

A week after the disaster the U.S.S. Tipton was finally able to resume the trip towards California, in Malibu, Lily is walking towards her table to eat lunch, actually, "eat" was an overstatement, she used to take food on her tray but never touched it, she was so lost that tripped and ended up on the floor, she started to cry uncontrollably until someone knelt before her, she just cried harder.

-I DON'T CARE!!! SAY WHAT YOU WANT!!!

But instead of mockery she felt a hug, a hug she didn't comprehend at the time, but a hug that she needed a lot since Oliver decided to stay home until he could understand what had happened and she was completely alone in the halls of Seaview high school.

-Let me help you up -Amber said

They helped her clean herself up and Ashley arrived with another tray with milk and her favorite: chocolate pudding.

-You have to eat something... -she said

-Why are you doing this?

-Look, we haven't been nice with you or with Miley... and... after the car accident and her death... we have been thinking... you need a friend.... you can have two if you want... -Amber said

-And add to that what happened to Hannah Montana... we know how much of a fan you were of her... -said Ashley

-It's... it's not what you think... it's all the same...

-What are you talking about? - Amber asked puzzled.

Lily's hands trembled and tears continued to run down her face... she needed someone to talk to... someone who could understand...

-Lily... we're here... tell us...

-I... I promised her... that... I would never... but... now... now... it won't... it won't matter... Miley... Miley and Hannah Montana...

-What's with them? -Amber asked

-Miley... Miley was...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Reborn

-So... Miley was... -Ashley said as Lily just cried silently

Amber took her trembling hand.

-We're here for you -she added

She raised her tear eyed face and was about to speak when she noticed someone glaring at the scene... just seconds that for her seemed like hours... realizing what she was about to do she got up from the table and ran to him, crying she hugged him with all her strength.

-Jackson I'm sorry... I... I... was about to tell them... I just... I just can't go on... I'm sorry... I'm so.. sorry... -she said crying

-shh... it's OK... I know how you feel...

When she looked at him she saw the tears running down his cheeks as well.

-Tomorrow is saturday, why don't we go to the mall? It'll help us both... I'll buy you lunch

For the first time in days Lily managed to smile.

-You're... asking me on a date?

Jackson smiled.

-You're my friend, I care a lot for you - replied kissing her in the forehead.

Meanwhile at the S.S. Tiptop, London is taking care of Emily (Miley), Bailey was open mouthed when she saw her, London managed to fix her hair in a way that it was completely plain, removing all curls and adding some red lines that make her look really nice, it was like seeing her like Hannah but with brown hair and red lines.

-You look stunning -Bailey said

-Well, we'll be in Malibu tomorrow and she has to look her best when we go shopping -London replied

-Malibu... -Emily said

Bailey kneeled before her when she noticed the reaction the girl had to the name.

-Anything familiar? -she asked

-No... I... I don't know... maybe... but... do I really look good? -she asked

-You look marvelous, we even look like sisters -she said

On the sky deck Cody walks to his brother.

-You OK Zack?

-Cody... I love Emily...

-You'll get over it, don't worry

-I'm serious, for once in my life I am... I... I feel so different when I'm close to her... and I don't know... I feel like I know her from before...

-I don't remember her from our old school -Cody said

-That's the point, I don't remember her from there... it's just that I can't place where I have seen her before...

Meanwhile Bailey, London and Emily (Miley) were at the cafeteria watching TV while they had lunch.

-Today, WGNLA presents a tribute to Hannah Montana... we will never forget her -the anchor said

Emily (Miley) watched the concert intently, that girl with the blonde wig seemed so familiar... so close... without even noticing she began to sing...

-...you get the best of worlds... chillin' out, take it slow... then you rock out the show... you get the best of both... wor...lds... what? -she said noticing the glares of both London and Bailey

-Where did you learn to sing like that? -London asked

-Sorry... I... just... felt it...

-[Could it be... ] -Bailey began to think

-Bailey? Are you all right? -Emily asked

-Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm right, I was just thinking... look, here's our lunch -she said passing the plates

The following day the S.S. Tipton docked in L.A. as he had promised Zack and Cody went with Emily (Miley), London and Bailey to the mall, as they walked Emily felt that she had been there before, everything around seemed so familiar.

-Are you all right? -said Zack

-Yeah, I'm fine, why don't we go get some ice cream?

-Sure!!!- he replied.

Meanwhile at the Stewart residence Lily is in Miley's room watching a picture taken of both of them at the beach a month ago, Jackson entered and sat beside her.

-Come on, Miley wouldn't want you to suffer like this. -he said trying to hold back tears

Lily just hugged him and cried, once she was calmed they walked out, the house was quiet, Robbie Ray had left early to see his friends Charlie and Alan Harper who lived close by and were helping him cope with the situation. Jackson and Lily went to a movie and then they decided to go get ice cream.

-You know... every time we came to do shopping we always ended up here... Miley ordering pistachio and whipped cream... you know... I'm moving to Seattle...

-I beg your pardon? -Jackson said

-I'm moving to Seattle with my aunt and my cousin Sam...

-But... what about Oliver? Us? You have friends here - Jackson retorted

-And each of you reminds me of Miley... do you have any idea of how painful that is for me?

Jackson glared at her.

-Yeah... I know... I'll miss you a lot... when do you plan to leave?

-Tonight...

Jackson glared at her in shock.

-What? Wait a minute, what about school and everything?

-I'll transfer to Seattle... I talked with my cousin... she said there's a school there where I can transfer... she goes there with her friend Carly...

-Oh yeah... they have a web show right?

-Yeah... I watch them every week...

Jackson saw that Lily's hand was trembling and she was about to start crying again.

-Come on... I'll get you home... I guess you need to do a lot of stuff...

Lily just nodded, as they were walking out Lily stopped dead in her tracks, in a table nearby she heard a laugh... a laugh she knew very well, a laugh she knew so perfectly that she could not miss it... she saw that it came from a table where a two twin boys and three girls were having lunch...

-Are you all right? -Jackson said

-I... let's go this way...

She wanted to get close to that table, she knew she could be wrong... from where she was she could see two girls with brunette plain hair and one oriental with long black hair, she wanted to see their faces, her eyes opened wide when she was able to get to the other side and have the girls face to face, tears started to run down her face... it was her... her hair was different but it was her... there was no doubt...

-MILEY!!!! MILEY ITS YOU!!!

-¿¡!?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Reborn

-MILEY!!! MILEY IT'S YOU!!! -Lily yelled

-Lily calm down, what's wrong with you, it's not her -Jackson said holding her back

Zack and Cody got up while London, Bailey and Emily glared silently.

-Can we help you? -asked Zack

-What's wrong with her? -added Cody

-I'm sorry... we were just leaving -Jackson said pulling Lily

-MILEY!! WAKE UP!!! MILEY!!! JACKSON LET ME GO!!!

Emily glared at the blond girl that struggled to get free from the other guy... her voice and her face were familiar... suddenly her mind began to flood with images and sounds she didn't understood... Bailey noticed that Emily wasn't feeling well.

-Emily? London we have to take her back to the ship. -she said helping her up

-But I'm not done shopping!!! -she complained

-Emily doesn't feel well!!! Come on!!- Bailey ordered

Zack ran to Emily and helped her up.

-What's wrong? -he asked

-I'm... dizzy...

Outside the ice cream parlor Lily was hysterical

-LET ME GO BACK IN THERE JACKSON!!! THAT'S MILEY!!!! I RECOGNIZED HER LAUGH!!! LET ME GET BACK IN!!!

-Lily please... you know that's not possible... let me take you home and

-JACKSON GET OUT OF MY WAY O SO HELP ME GOD I'LL PUNCH IN THE NOSE!!!!

-Lily please, let me take you home, you need to calm down

-FOR THE LAST TIME JACKSON!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!

-No, you have

But Lily didn't wanted to hear more, turning her warnings into actions she did something she never thought she would, she punched Jackson with all her strength and the boy fell back, in her hurry to get in she failed to notice that Zack was on his way out with Emily beside him, without any warning she crashed against both of them sending Emily against a table knocking it down while Zack fell on top of her in a very compromising position specially because Lily was wearing a mini-skirt.

-uh... hi... I'm... Zack? -he said chuckling nervously

-GET OFF FROM ME OR I'LL PUNCH YOU TOO!!!! -she yelled

Zack was blushed beyond belief and raised himself from the teenager, at the same time Bailey was tending to Emily who was unconscious on the floor.

-Miley wake up... come on Miley... - Lily said tending to her

-Do you know who she is? -Bailey asked

-She's my best friend Miley Stewart...

Suddenly she began to talk

-...take the plane up... please... Daddy... I don't want to leave you Daddy...

Lily shook her up.

-Miley wake up... WAKE UP!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!DADDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Miley Miley it's OK... it's OK I'm here... it's over...

-Lily?

Tears began to run down her face and she just hugged her friend

-Lily it was horrible...

-You're back home... you're back home... -Lily said crying

They helped her up and took her to the hospital where the doctor asked for her to stay a couple of days to check her and make sure she had no injuries. Robbie Ray couldn't believe it when Jackson told him that Miley was alive, he hugged her crying when he saw her.

-Tell me something, what did you do to your hair?

-A friend fixed it... don't you like it?

-Yeah.. looks good

-I was so scared Daddy...

-shh... it's OK... it's over

Two days later at the deck of the S.S. Tiptop, Zack is glaring at the buildings, the ship is to sail the next day. Cody got beside him.

-You still sad about Emily... I mean Miley?

-Guess so... she made me feel so different... tell me something, why is life so unfair? First, I won't ever get to meet Hannah Montana and now when I thought I had found love it vanishes, in a snap.

-Hi -said a voice behind them

Cody turned around and replied, then turned back to his brother... until he realized who was behind them, it was a girl with long blond hair and another with short blue hair, his eyes opened wide at the sight he had before him.

-Zack... -he said touching his brother's back

-What? I already told you I don't feel well

-Zack....

-My life is miserable, will you be kind enough to leave me alone already???

-Oh believe me your life is going to change -Cody replied forcing his brother to turn around

-Really what could possibly

But he couldn't finish, as he turned around he shared what his brother had been looking at.

-Hannah Montana???? -he said surprised

The girl hugged him and kissed softly on the cheek.

-OK, what's going on? -he asked blushing deeply

-Well... a friend of mine told me how much you helped her and that your dream was to see me. -Hannah replied

A week before... in the beach of Hawaii

-Zack tell me something -said Emily

-What?

-Why are you so sad?

-Sad? I'm fine

-Your eyes don't lie as well as your mouth you know?

The boy sat beside her.

-All right... it's just that I feel miserable... I always dreamed to meet Hannah Montana... and now... well...

Emily hugged him.

-You never know... maybe... and I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend...

The present.

-You know Miley? -Zack replied

-Let's say we're very close.

-But... why are you here? -asked Cody

-We'll give a concert tonight before the ship sails -replied Lola

And as she said, that night Hannah Montana appeared on the sky deck of the S.S. Tipton

-I want to dedicate this concert to a very special friend of mine: Zack Martin, thank you Zack for being such a great friend - she said with a wink

Zack's eyes opened wide as he realized something.

-Zack? What happened? -asked Cody

-Let's just say that thanks to me Hannah Montana is reborn...

The End.


End file.
